


Why Not

by AmareScribere



Series: A Question and an Answer [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Nagisa Feels Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareScribere/pseuds/AmareScribere
Summary: Nagisa remembers asking himselfwhy?Why go further than need be? Why go further in with someone like Karma?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: A Question and an Answer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Why Not

When Nagisa first met Karma, the first thing that popped into his mind was: _why?_

Out of everyone else in the world, why did Karma decide to approach _him?_

The public library was bustling with people of all ages. Kids, be it toddlers or elementary schoolers. Students, be it middle schoolers or high schoolers. Adults, young and elderly, working and non-working, etcetera.

Nagisa needed to catch up on his studies since midterms were upon him, and despite his better than average grades, he sought to get even better ones. 

The public library was his haven. None of his peers have ever stepped foot in it, possibly due to their… questionable life choices, and it only made sense that he came here every time he needed to study on his own.

He bothered none, and none bothered him.

He hadn’t meant to lift his eyes from his study guide. Really, he hadn’t. Nagisa never sought confrontation, nor interaction. Whenever he felt eyes on him, he usually sped up and avoided the owner of such eyes. It was better to avoid disaster than to face it head-on, anyway. But this was different. This was… odd.

Because Nagisa was used to being leered at. He was used to being mocked behind his back. 

He was used to being looked at with gazes that defined _hungry_ down to a T.

So when his azure eyes locked on a pair of amber, he was surprised that the stare was not malicious. The owner of such eyes looked at Nagisa from the other side of the library, eyes glimmering in what seemed to be curiosity. Curious of what, Nagisa did not know, but he himself was curious about the stranger too. After all, not many can pull off the bright red color of his hair. And… not many can pull off what the stranger did without difficulty.

Nagisa did not resist holding the other’s gaze because the stranger with bright, red hair, and beautiful, amber eyes had stolen his breath with just one look.

When Nagisa first met Karma, a curious thought popped into his mind. A thought that he did not acknowledge until many months later.

Karma introduced himself to Nagisa days, if not a week, after their first meeting. It had become a habit after Nagisa first spotted the man, to let their eyes search for every little detail on each other, to smile from afar, or offer a little laugh if one of them did something to catch the other’s attention.

It was like a game.

A game that Nagisa enjoyed playing.

Karma had sat down in front of him, placing his own book on the table. It was funny how Nagisa instantly knew the book was just for show.

“I don’t know if this is a little forward…” Karma had said, leaning forward and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, “but there’s this movie that came out recently. It’d be nice if you joined me.” 

The way Karma’s lips curled up as his eyes conveyed his every intention… it _did_ something to Nagisa. An invisible force that burned him in the best possible way. It coiled around him and took his breath away.

He did not know what possessed him.

But he’d said yes.

And that was the start.

That’s how it all began: the hangouts that, by some miracle, were actually dates, the funny conversations that were actually flirting… the accidental touches that were anything but... Nagisa knew he was falling in too deep, and if he went any deeper he would never be able to climb back out.

Still…

Whenever he’d look into those amber eyes, he’d want nothing more than to go even further. Further into the darkness. The darkness that had threatened, many times before, to swallow Nagisa whole.

That’s how Nagisa and Karma’s _friendship_ began and that was how it began to form into something more.

Something dangerous, yet pleasant.

It became official after about a year of knowing each other.

The day Karma invited him to spend the night at his place… Nagisa had asked himself: why?

Why him?

Why _Nagisa?_

_Why not some other person who was better than him in everything?_

Nagisa, like every other time, accepted Karma’s invitation, knowing full well what may likely transpire.

He was right.

The morning after was unlike anything Nagisa had ever experience before. He was sore, and bruised, and bitten. But a satisfaction so great pulsed within his very core. It vibrated beneath his skin and left behind a pleasant chill. Waking up in another’s bed was something new, and a little uncomfortable… but it was _Karma_. 

Karma never made him uncomfortable. 

Except for his strawberry obsession. But that was a whole other situation.

Nagisa remembers asking himself _why?_ Why go further than need be? Why go further in with someone like Karma?

To this day, it’s a question he reflects on. 

To this day, it’s a question that has no real answer.

A simple “why not” is enough to get him through the day, because when it comes to Karma and his general strangeness, that simple “why not” is what’s going to keep his sanity in check.

And had Nagisa known what he knows now, back then… hoo boy, things would be very different.

When Nagisa first met Karma, the first thing that popped into his mind was: _why?_

Out of everyone else in the world, why did Karma decide to approach _him?_

Nagisa is sure that what went through Karma’s mind back then is what goes through Nagisa’s mind right now.

_Why not?_


End file.
